Life is Weird
by thirdwatch03
Summary: What would happen if two New York City Cops fell in love?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Life is so weird  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the third watch characters, nor will I ever.   
  
I know that is depressing,but they belong to John Wells and some others.  
  
Detective Pentagali belongs to General Hospital people and some of the others  
  
belong to me:)  
  
Summary: What would happen if two cops fell in love?  
  
Kaylee has brown hair w/blonde highlights and blue eyes. she's 6"4' and weighs 105 lbs.  
  
her and bosco are both 24 years old.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"This is the cold case book. We put pictures   
  
of crime scenes and suspects from unsolved cases in here."Said detective Pentagali.  
  
This was the last lecture of the year at the New York Police Academy.  
  
This was graduation day. My name is Kaylee McAden.  
  
I come from a long line of cops. My dad, uncle, brother, and myself are cops.  
  
My mom, and sister are paramedics and my other brother is a firefighter at the same  
  
company.  
  
"Hey Kaylee?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wanna go shooting with me?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry. We're all going to Haggerty's to celebrate."  
  
My classmates and I all went to a local bar, Haggerty's, to celebrate.  
  
Our Precinct assignments had got here today and we all wanted to wait til now to open them.  
  
"Kaylee, open yours."  
  
Everyone got quiet as I opened mine.   
  
"I got 55!"  
  
"Way to go McAden!"  
  
Precinct 55 is the toughest in the city. It was an honor to get to work there.  
  
"Johnson has to open hers now!"  
  
"I got 55 too!"  
  
"Nice!"  
  
I decided that since I had a few days til work started that I would go to spend  
  
some time with my family.  
  
I walked in my house. My Uncle John, brothers John and Jason, Sister Leigha, brother in law Ty,  
  
my 5 yr old niece Amelia(mia)Grace, and my mom were all in the living room.  
  
"Hey everybody!"  
  
"did ya get your assignment?"  
  
"I got 55."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
"He's at the precinct."  
  
My dad works at precinct 35. He was upgraded to detective a year ago.  
  
"Hey Kaylee!"  
  
"Hey Tom!"  
  
"when did you graduate?"  
  
"My beautiful daughter graduated yesturday. Did you get your precinct assignment?"  
  
"I got 55."  
  
"Congrats."  
  
My dad's boss walked up to us.  
  
"Detective McAden, who is this?"  
  
"This is my daughter Officer Kaylee McAden."  
  
"Hello Officer. Will you be working for me?"  
  
"No, I've been assigned to precinct 55. I have to get going before mom goes crazy.  
  
Nice meeting you sir. See you later, dad and tom."  
  
I drove back to my mom's house. We ate dinner and I drove back home.  
  
I saw a message on my machine.  
  
"Hi. You've reached Kaylee McAden. I'm not here so leave a name number and a short  
  
message and I'll try and get back to ya."  
  
"Kay, it's Mel Johnson. I was just wondering if you could give me a ride to work tomorrow. Call me back. bye."  
  
I called her back and told her I could give her a ride to work tomorrow since we are both 55th precinct. 


	2. ch2

Title: Life is so weird  
  
For summary and disclaimer, see first chapter.  
  
I would really appreciate reviews.Dr.Lewis belongs to the ER people.  
  
so u understand it, kaylee's dad used to work at p#55  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day I got up, showered, ate, drove across town, picked up Mel, and drove to work.  
  
At roll call.......  
  
"Alright settle down kids. We have two newbies with us. Officer Johnson, who is going  
  
to be riding with Davis. and Officer Kaylee McAden who will be riding with Yokas."  
  
In the squad car.......  
  
"So, Ya know John McAden?"  
  
"Know him? I lived with him."  
  
"Ya did?"  
  
"He's my dad."  
  
"You know Josh and Jason McAden?"  
  
"My brothers."  
  
"How about Leigha and Jack?"  
  
"My sister and Uncle."  
  
"Since I know so much about you, do you want to know anything about me?"  
  
"Sure. How long ya been married?"  
  
"16 years. We have two kids. Emily,16, and Charlie,10."  
  
She showed me a picture.  
  
"Cute kids."  
  
"It's kinda cold. Want to stop and get some coffee?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We stopped at a resturant.   
  
"Holy Hell! Little Kaylee McAden?"  
  
"John Sullivan? I haven't seen you for...."  
  
"Last time was when you were about seven."  
  
"Guys this is Kaylee McAden. Remember Ty? Remember that one summer?"  
  
"Oh god. So sorry Ty."  
  
"No Prob. We were just kids."  
  
"Ty and Kaylee sitting in a tree!"  
  
"Shut up Maurice."  
  
"This fine guy right here's Maurice Boscorelli but we call him Bosco."  
  
"hey Bosco."  
  
"So you knew Ty as a kid?"  
  
"Yeah. His dad and my dad were like best friends."  
  
"Come on Newbie."  
  
"What Bosco?"  
  
"Time for traning."  
  
A guy had shot another guy and ran. Bosco and I chased after him. I ran ahead of Bosco.  
  
We had him cornered with our guns on him. I heard Faith coming with the car.  
  
Bosco was giving him a pat down when I saw the guy go to pull a gun or knife.  
  
"You better rethink that buddy. You pull that gun and you go down for murder of a police officer."  
  
Bosco did end up finding a gun. We took the guy back to the precinct and got him booked.  
  
The rest of the shift was uneventful. Just a couple of trafic tickets.  
  
Firefighter, paramedics, and cops went out after the shift.  
  
"This is to Kaylee McAden, who did a great job on her first day and who is in love with Ty Davis."  
  
"Shut up Bosco."  
  
I leaned over and smacked him on the back of his head. we were smiling cause we were both joking.  
  
"What was that for Kaylee?"  
  
"For being a idiot." 


	3. ch3

Title: Life is so weird  
  
For summary and/or disclaimer see first chapter.  
  
The first few lines are a review of last chapter.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I smacked Bosco on the back of his head. We were both laughing. We knew it was just a joke.  
  
"What was that for, Kaylee?"  
  
"For being a idiot."  
  
Josh and Leigha walked in.  
  
"Guys, this is my brother,Josh and my sister,Leigha."  
  
"Kaylee, we gotta go to the hospital."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"It's mom and dad. They're in bad shape."  
  
Sully, Bosco, Leigha, Josh, and myself went to the hospital. I don't know why boscorelli went.  
  
We met Jason, Ty, and mia there.  
  
"Is there anyone here for John and Sheryl McAden?"  
  
"We're their kids."  
  
"John has been shot once but will fully recover other than some scaring."  
  
"What about Cheryl McAden?"  
  
Dr.Lewis pulled us aside.  
  
"Cheryl was shot six times. We tried to revive her for an hour but she didn't survive. I'm Sorry."  
  
I fell into Josh's arms and Leigha into Jason's arms.  
  
"What are we going to do without her Josh?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
We went back out to sully and people.  
  
"So, is Cheryl okay?"  
  
"She was shot six times. Two times in the head, once in the neck,   
  
three times in the heart. She died Sul."  
  
Sully and I went into dads room.  
  
"Kaylee?"  
  
"Yep and Sully too."  
  
"Hey John."  
  
"Dad, you have to listen. Josh, Jason, and me. we're going to find   
  
the jackass that did this to you."  
  
"No!Don't get involved."  
  
"But Dad he killed mom and almost killed you too."  
  
"Sully don't let them do anything."  
  
We went back in the waiting room. Ty took Amelia to see her grandfather.  
  
My cell rung.  
  
"Kaylee McAden?"  
  
"This is she."  
  
"I know who killed your mother."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
Bosco and everybody stared at me.  
  
"Bang Bang Ms.McAden."  
  
"Wha...."  
  
Someone came up behind me and put a knife to my throat.  
  
"Give me your shit or blondie gets it!"  
  
Bosco, Sully, and Josh pulled their guns.  
  
He slit me above my boobs but below my neck.I let out a little yelp.   
  
I felt a couple tears go down my face.  
  
"Do what I say or Blondie dies.Take that as a warning slice."  
  
"Please just do what he says."  
  
"But Kaylee.."  
  
"Do it Bosco."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They dropped their guns. I felt the knife go away from my throat but  
  
saw him pull out a shot filled with sedatives.   
  
"Don't do it jackass."  
  
He Jabbed the needle in my arm. I struggled for a few minutes then I was under. 


	4. ch4

Title: Life is Weird  
  
For summary or disclaimer see first chapter.  
  
The first few paragraphs are a review of the last chapter.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Someone came up behind me and put a knife to my throat.  
  
"Give me your shit or blondie gets it!"  
  
Bosco, Sully, and Josh pulled their guns.  
  
He slit me above my boobs but below my neck.I let out a little yelp.   
  
I felt a couple tears go down my face.  
  
"Do what I say or Blondie dies.Take that as a warning slice."  
  
"Please just do what he says."  
  
"But Kaylee.."  
  
"Do it Bosco."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They dropped their guns. I felt the knife go away from my throat but  
  
saw him pull out a shot filled with sedatives. I started kicking.  
  
"Don't do it jackass."  
  
He Jabbed the needle in my arm.   
  
I struggled for a few minutes then I was under.  
  
Leigha pulled her gun and shot him. Bosco picked me up like you would a baby.  
  
"I'll get her home."  
  
He put me in my car and drove me to my apartment. He pulled the covers down on my bed, and  
  
Layed me under them. When I woke up he was asleep on the couch in the living room.  
  
He looks like he is 12 years old when he's asleep.   
  
He was tough during the day, but peaceful at night.  
  
I went in, took a shower, and fixed a quick breakfast for us. I had  
  
just got finished eating when bosco got out of the shower.  
  
"Good morning Sunshine."  
  
"How'd you sleep Kaylee?"  
  
"Good and so did you."  
  
"Hope you didn't mind my crashing on your couch last night."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"Where's your uniform?"  
  
"I'm going to ma's funeral today."  
  
"Want me to go?"  
  
"Only if you want to."  
  
So, we left.  
  
At Roll Call...............  
  
"Yokas?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Sullivan?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Johnson?"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Gussler?"  
  
"here."  
  
"Lou?"  
  
"Yeah Faith?"  
  
"Where's McAden?"  
  
"Someone broke into her parents house last night. shot her mom and dad  
  
and killed her mom. When she was at the hospital with her brothers and sisters,  
  
someone tried to kill her." 


	5. ch5

Title: Life is Weird  
  
For summary and/or disclaimer see first chapter  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the funeral was John, Jason, Leigha, Ty, Amelia,   
  
Bosco, Sully, Paramedic friends, myself.  
  
"John, Jason, Leigha, Kaylee, she loved you all very much.  
  
Kaylee, the night she died she was on the phone with me, telling me  
  
how proud of you she was, how you were just like your father, how when  
  
you were little you said you wanted to be a cop,   
  
and how you promised her how she wouldn't have to bury any of her kids."  
  
I was holding Bosco's hand so tight that I swear it probably   
  
could've fell off. Over the next year, year and a half,   
  
Bosco and I were dating and everyone knew it. One day, I caught him  
  
kissing the detective Maritza Cruz. I invited Kim, Jimmy, Faith, Ty,   
  
Sully, John, Jason, Leigha to a cookout at my new place. We're swimming  
  
in my pool.  
  
"This is a nice place, Kaylee."  
  
"This place is a place in progress."  
  
We got in the pool and played a game called Chicken.Chicken is when  
  
One person gets on another persons shoulders and another   
  
gets on another persons shoulders and you try to knock the other person off   
  
the persons shoulders. I was on Jimmy's shoulders and Kim was on Josh's.  
  
"Kaylee, can we talk?"  
  
Bosco was here. I put some clothes on and we went in the house while the  
  
others watched. We were yelling.  
  
"What do you see?!?"  
  
"What do I SEE? I see a man whom I loved, a man whom I trusted.   
  
The man who was at my mothers funeral even though he barely knew me.   
  
who went cause he wanted to be a good friend. Oh my God! What have I done?  
  
I fell in love with my prince charming!"  
  
"Kaylee, I'm sorry. Please."  
  
"Please what? Please, give me another chance? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Nothing. You were an angel."  
  
"You get one last chance. You screw up and I will kill  
  
you with my bare hands."  
  
"Thank You! You're a goddess!"  
  
"Go get in the pool!"  
  
Everyone was outside. Jimmy made us some food on the grill. Everything  
  
went great for two months. On Valentine's day, we stayed at a hotel.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Will ya get that Kaylee?"  
  
"Sure Boz."  
  
It was a vase with twelve beautiful roses. I read the card.  
  
To:The girl I love  
  
From: You-Know-Who  
  
I set them on the table,then fell straight on to the bed in Bosco's arms.  
  
"I loved them, Thank you."  
  
"Go get ready for the ball."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The police ball is exactly what it is. So, we danced and danced. Bosco  
  
went up on stage.   
  
"Kaylee, come up here."  
  
So, I did. He got down on one knee and   
  
pulled a ring case out of his pocket.  
  
"Maurice,"  
  
"Kaylee, I love you more than anything else."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I would do anything for you.Kaylee Marie McAden, will you marry me?"  
  
"Uh,Uh.....Yes!Yes! I will!"  
  
He picked me up and spun me around. We went back to the hotel. We must've  
  
made love a million times. We fell asleep in each others' arms. In the morning  
  
when I woke up, bosco was gone. I put a robe on and went out to the balcony.  
  
Bosco was standing there. I wrapped my arms around his back.  
  
"Have you decided on your wedding party?"  
  
"Maid of Honor Leigha. Bridesmaids:Faith, Kim, Samantha,Stephanie. The  
  
flower girl will be Mia, Leigha's daughter."  
  
"Best man:Ty Groomsman are: Fred, Jimmy, Sully, and Doc."  
  
"It's finally coming together." 


	6. ch6

Title: Life is Weird  
  
For summary and/or disclaimer see first chapter.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Today I have a dress fitting and Leigha, Mia, and Kim are coming.  
  
I put my gown on. It was a flowing,silky, white with designs on the torso  
  
and a semi-long train with a long tiara veil. I walked into the other room.  
  
"Kaylee, you look great."  
  
Mia ran up to me.  
  
"Ya know what Mia? One day you'll get to wear a dress like this too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The next day at roll call....  
  
"Yokas?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Sullivan?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Boscorelli?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"McAden?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"Kaylee?"  
  
"Yeah Sarg?"  
  
"It's Jason."  
  
"What's he done now?"  
  
"He's in lockup. We believe he was the one that killed your mother."  
  
Everyone looked at me.  
  
"No.Jason would never do that."  
  
"They think that Josh and Leigha knew."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Boscorelli, stay out."  
  
"She's my fiance. I want to help."  
  
"Down the hall on the left."  
  
I went. Josh, Leigha, Jason were in the interregation room and everyone  
  
was behind the glass.  
  
"Kay, am I glad to see you."  
  
"Did you kill ma?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you kill our mother? Cause that's what I've been told."  
  
"She had to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They said I could kill her or they would kill you,Leigha,Josh,dad,and her."  
  
I got up. Dad walked into the room. He knocked him out of the chair.  
  
Josh and I pulled him off.  
  
We turned around cause we heard someone walk in.  
  
"I'm here for Officer Kaylee McAden."  
  
"Demitre." 


	7. ch7

Title: Life is Weird  
  
For summary and/or disclaimer see first chapter.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
He put a knife to Leigha's throat.  
  
"Kaylee!"  
  
"Leigha!"  
  
"You or her, your father, and your brothers."  
  
"Don't make me do that."  
  
"Okay. So, I'll decide."  
  
He hit me so hard that I fell flat on my face.  
  
Behind the window........  
  
Bosco was going to burst in. Sarge said  
  
"Boscorelli, don't. He could kill all of them."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
He burst in, gun drew.  
  
"Is this a friend of yours Ms.McAden?"  
  
"He's my fiance."  
  
"Then he should see this."  
  
He stabbed me by/in the heart. I was gasping and I had bug eyes.  
  
"You're in shock. Soon You'll feel dizzy and lightheaded."  
  
He threw me on the ground.He walked out and Lt.Johnstein arrested him.  
  
Faith, Ty, Sully, and Lou came in the interview room. I was fading. Darkness  
  
was surronding me.  
  
"Kaylee, you have to stay awake."  
  
Bosco picked me up and ran me to the firehouse which was just a   
  
block down the road from the precinct.  
  
"Kim!"  
  
"Jesus, what happened?"  
  
"Just help her."  
  
they rushed me to the hospital and put me in ICU. I was unconscience but  
  
Bosco still held my hand.  
  
"You got to wake up, Okay? I love you too much to let you go."  
  
He went back to the precinct. Lou said,  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"Not much?"  
  
His cell rung.  
  
"Boz, it's Leigha."  
  
"yep."  
  
"Kaylee just woke up."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's got a headache yet refuses to take any asprin.   
  
So, that's pretty normal."  
  
"Can I talk to her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Okay. Kay, Boscorelli wants to talk."  
  
"Kaylee?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"How do ya feel?"  
  
"Like Shit. How bout you?"  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"Bye. Love ya."  
  
"Love ya too."  
  
I got out of the hospital and back to active duty. THe next day. The day  
  
was relatively normal.After work, we all went out for drinks.  
  
"This is to Kaylee, who loves Ty."  
  
"Shut up Bosco. We were twelve years old." 


	8. ch8

Title: Life is weird  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the third watch characters(Faith, Bosco. etc.)  
  
I own Kaylee, Jason, Josh, Jack, Leigha, Mia McAden.   
  
Ty(Leighas hubby)is off of Trading Spaces.Dr.Lewis belongs to the ER   
  
people, and Dr.Meadows belongs to General Hospital People.   
  
Summary: What would happen if two nyc cops fall in love, get married,  
  
and start a family?  
  
The first couple lines are a review of the last chapter  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I got put on desk duty a couple weeks later. I couldn't bear to be home any longer.  
  
After work all of the cops, paramedics, and firefighters that work 3rd shift went  
  
to Haggerty's.  
  
"This is to Kaylee McAden, who is very much in love with Ty."  
  
"Shut up Maurice!"  
  
The wedding was to be held in June. Wedding was going to be in a nice church with  
  
a beautiful reception held under the stars.   
  
June....  
  
The wedding is today. I'm not nervous. I don't see how I could have anything to be  
  
nervous for. Faith was doing my hair and Leigha was doing my makeup.  
  
"Kaylee?"  
  
"Yeah Faith?"  
  
"What do you think Bosco is doing right now?"  
  
"I think the guy's probably have their tuxs on. Bosco can't figure out how to tie  
  
his bowtie. He's probably not nervous right now, but will be soon."  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"No. Not really. I have nothing to be nervous about. Well, yeah I do, but  
  
I love him so it's really not that scary."  
  
As it turns out, my prediction of Bosco was right. He had to get my dad  
  
to tie his bowtie.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah Ty?"  
  
"So, what do you think that Kaylee is doing now?"  
  
"I think she's having the girls do her makeup and hair. I think they are probably all   
  
dressed but her. I think that Faith just asked her the same question you asked me.  
  
I think that she's not nervous."  
  
We got my dress and veil put on. This is the first time some of the bridesmaids  
  
would be seeing my dress.  
  
"Kaylee, you look positively gorgeous."  
  
"Thanks Leigha.Mia?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Kaylee?"  
  
"Let me see you."  
  
She walked up to me, all dainty like.  
  
"Amelia Grace, you look like a princess."  
  
"You look like a queen."  
  
We all went and got in our spots. The girls had already gone out. Boz was  
  
getting really nervous now.   
  
They started playing Wedding march. Dad and I started walking out. Boz and I  
  
looked into each others eyes. It's like the world stopped spinning and we were  
  
the only ones in the room. I finally got up to the altar.  
  
(Sorry this chapter is so short. I really wanted to get to the vows) 


	9. ch9

Title: Life is Weird  
  
For summary and/or disclaimer see chapter 8 or chapter 1  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Who gives this woman to this man to be married?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Dad then sat down.  
  
"We are gathered here today to unite Kaylee Marie McAden and Maurice Louise Boscorelli in Holy Matrimony.  
  
Maurice do you take Kaylee to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this  
  
day forward, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer until you are parted by death?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"and do you Kaylee take Maurice to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from  
  
this day forward, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, until you are parted by death?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Now, it is my understanding that the couples have wrote some vows to each other. Maurice why don't   
  
you go first."  
  
"Kaylee, September 11, was my first day off in about 4 months. You had to work. I was sitting in  
  
the bar with Ma when the TV had a thing flash across the screen saying the wtc had been attacked.  
  
Earlier that morning you said that you had been switched to that part of town. I freaked out.  
  
I started screaming at mom to give me her phone. When I called your cell and you answered I started   
  
screaming at you to not go to the wtc. You said that they had once again moved you back to your original  
  
area. I was relived. I broke down. I fell on my knees in the middle of the bar and started thanking God  
  
for protecting you. I don't know what I would've down without you."  
  
"Kaylee, you may now say your vows to Maurice."  
  
"September 11 was a very sad day for all of us. About an hour before the first plane hit, Cap called my radio  
  
and said that my unit was moved back to the original area. Faith and I were sitting under the bridge across the river  
  
eating lunch when we saw the plane hit. The ground shook. We saw a giant cloud of smoke shoot out. Faith and I   
  
imediately started calling our loved ones on our cell phones. I had just got done talking to dad when you called.  
  
I was relieved that you were okay even though you weren't working. It made me feel alot more safe than most Americans   
  
did that day."  
  
"With the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now prononce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
It was one of those long kisses that you never want to let go of. We walked back down the aisle and got in the patrol unit.  
  
We were going to have Sully and Davis drive us to the reception in the cop car.  
  
My brothers and sister were standing by the door and said  
  
"and now for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Maurice Boscorelli!"  
  
We danced to our song(Kiss from a rose by Seal)  
  
I had my head on his shoulder. I remember all the times I would do this before we were married.  
  
"Kaylee?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, bosco."  
  
"Kaylee, you don't have to call me bosco anymore unless you want to. Now, you may call me by my first name."  
  
"okay Maurice."  
  
Then everybody came on the floor and danced. I got up by the microphone.  
  
"I want to thank everybody for coming. This means the world to me that I could spend this special day with the people I care about.  
  
I want to congradulate my sister on recently discovering her pregnancy and I want to say, You're not alone Leigha, cause I'm pregnant too!"  
  
All the girls ran up to me, screaming and laughing. Bosco kind of just stood in the middle of the floor with an amazed look   
  
on his face. All the guys walked up to him giving him high-fives and congradulating him.  
  
I broke through the barrier of girls and walked up to Bosco.  
  
"I know this whole pregnancy thing came a little sooner than we would've liked but I want to make sure you are okay with it."  
  
"Okay with it? This is great!"  
  
He picked me up and spun me around. I can't remember the last time we were so happy.  
  
"Just one thing Mo."  
  
"Yeah Kay?"  
  
"You are not going to treat me like a freak during this pregnancy. Just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass."  
  
We both laughed.  
  
"I know. You've been kicking my ass since the day we met. One thing I gotta tell you."  
  
"Yeah Maurice?"  
  
"This is going to be daddies lil girl."  
  
"It's going to be a girl?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ya know what? I think it is, too."  
  
We were getting in the car that was taking us to the airport.  
  
"Remember, when you guys get back that me and Alex are going to be at the airport waiting for you." 


	10. ch10

Title: Life is Weird  
  
For summary and/or disclaimer, see previous chapters  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
We were spending our honeymoon in a small community on Virginia beach that we spent our childhood vacations in. The plane had   
  
landed and we were in the house Maurice and I were staying at.  
  
"So, what should we do first?"  
  
"I think I know Kaylee."  
  
"Oh. My own personal bad boy."  
  
"That's me. Officer Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
We made love so many times that day. We were laying in each others arms;feeling the warmth radiating off of the other persons  
  
body.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be Mrs.Boscorelli?"  
  
"Great. to know I can wake up every morning in your arms, to know I can smell your cologne."  
  
"I love being your husband and father of your children."  
  
"I love being your wife and mother of your children."  
  
We got up and went outside. We rode horses for awhile, slept on the beach, made love again and that is basicaly how it went for the  
  
next week. We flew back to the airport and as Kim said Her and Jimmy were there waiting for us.  
  
We all piled into Jimmy's SUV. I was tired from the flight so I layed my head on Mo's shoulder.  
  
We fell asleep. We were stopped at a red light and Kim said  
  
"Jimmy, look."  
  
They looked back and awwwed. We were laying in each others arms asleep. Sure, Jimmy and Bosco didn't get along sometimes buy  
  
he still thought it was sweet. They stopped at our apartment and dropped us off.  
  
Bosco went to walk into the bedroom and yelled  
  
"Owwwwww!"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"I just broke my toe on the damn door!"  
  
"Oh. You want mommy to kiss it and make it better?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Tough luck! I will kiss your lips though."  
  
So, we kissed. We were sitting on the couch later that night watching TV when we heard a knock on the door. I was getting up to  
  
answer it, but bosco stopped me.  
  
"I'll get in boz,"  
  
"No. You rest the baby needs it with all the walking we've been doing."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
He answered the door. It was Faith, Fred, and their kids, Emily, Charlie, and newborn Melinda(Mindy).  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Who is it Mo?"  
  
I got up and saw them at the door.  
  
"Hey guys. Y'all want something to drink?"  
  
"Ya got any beer?"  
  
"Fred doesn't mean that Kaylee."  
  
"No, it's no problem. You try having your husband, father, two brothers, and your brother in-law all over at  
  
your apartment for Monday Night football.That's all they drink."  
  
Bosco, Fred, and Chaz(Charlie) went in the living room and started watching TV while Faith, Emily, Mindy, and I stayed in the Kitchen.  
  
"So, has it hit ya yet?"  
  
"I haven't got the morning sickness yet. I have started the cravings."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, last week it was Chocolate Covered pickles."  
  
"Ewww."  
  
"Yeah, well you'll go through the same thing when you're pregnant Emily."  
  
"Kaylee?"  
  
"Yeah Mo?"  
  
"Fred, Chaz and me are going down to the movie store on the corner."  
  
"Okay. Me, Faith, Emily and Mindy are going to the resterant on 45th street."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The phone rung. I answered it.  
  
"Is this Kaylee Boscorelli?"  
  
"Yes this is. Who is this?"  
  
"This is Dr.Meadows"  
  
"Hey Dr.Meadows."  
  
everyone started listening when I said Dr.Meadows. She's the baby dr who Faith recomended to me.  
  
"We found a problem in the last doctors visit."  
  
"Wha..What kind of problem?"  
  
"The prenatel prescription we gave you was the wrong one. It may be slowly killing your baby. We need you to go to the hospital right away."  
  
"Okay. Goodbye."  
  
I was starting to get a little paniced.  
  
"Kaylee, what's the matter?"  
  
"The idiot nurse gave me the wrong prenatle meds."  
  
We all raced to the hospital. They hooked me up to an IV with Saline and one with Nutrients for the baby.  
  
Fred had to hold Bosco back otherwise he would've killed the Doctor who gave me the prescription.  
  
I was going to be in the hospital for a while so bosco went to work the next day.  
  
"Boscorelli?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Sullivan?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Boscorelli?Boscorelli? Boscorelli, where is your wife and where is Yokas?"  
  
"The doctor that took the Dr.Meadows' place while she was sick, prescribed Kaylee the wrong meds   
  
and they could be killing her and the baby. Faith took a few days off to stay with her in the hospital."  
  
"Tell her I say I hope that she and the baby do okay."  
  
After work, Boz stopped at a resturant with Ty, Sully, Lieu, Alex, Kim, Jimmy, Bobby, and Doc and got me and Faith  
  
some food.  
  
"Kaylee, we brought you food."  
  
"Good! Hospital food sucks."  
  
"Sorry guys but we all have to go."  
  
All the other people left.  
  
Dr.Meadows came in.  
  
"Kaylee, time for another ultrasound."  
  
So, she put the gelly-like stuff on my stomach and moved the ultrasound paddle around.  
  
Maurice was holding my hand.We saw the heartbeat. I felt a tear coming on and I know Maurice did too.  
  
"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She moved the paddle around some more.  
  
"It looks like a little girl."  
  
Mo stayed over night with me then went to work the next morning. He was driving down the street  
  
with Faith when he got a phone call from my sister.  
  
"Maurice?"  
  
"Leigha? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Kaylee. When she woke up this morning, the doctor found blood on her bed. Bosco, she had a   
  
miscarriage."  
  
"Oh my God. How did she take it?"  
  
"She was really upset for a while. The doctor gave her a sedative to calm her down. Kaylee's up  
  
in surgery now."  
  
"I'll be there in five minutes."  
  
"She won't be out of surgery for another hour."  
  
"I'll go back to the precinct get changed, and come straight there, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye Boscorelli."  
  
"Bye McAden."  
  
Maurice went back to the precinct, changed, arranged for Faith to get a partner, and sped to the  
  
hospital. It was about 45 minutes after Leigha called him.  
  
"Leigha, is she out of surgery yet?"  
  
"Yeah. She's in room 246. There's a doctor in there now."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He walked in. I was awake, but I was still a little groggy from the anesthesia. He walked up to me  
  
and held my hand.  
  
"You must be Maurice, the husband/father."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I had to work."  
  
"I understand. The medicine Dr.Pteri gave Kaylee while I was gone, had some unseen effect on your  
  
baby. She had a miscarriage while she was sleeping. We gave her some medicine to calm her down   
  
and then took her up to surgery about and hour ago."  
  
"Hour an a half."  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead."  
  
Mo wiped strayhairs off of my forehae 


	11. ch11

Maurice went back to the precinct, changed, arranged for Faith to get a partner, and sped to the  
  
hospital. It was about 45 minutes after Leigha called him.  
  
"Leigha, is she out of surgery yet?"  
  
"Yeah. She's in room 246. There's a doctor in there now."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He walked in. I was awake, but I was still a little groggy from the anesthesia. He walked up to me  
  
and held my hand.  
  
"You must be Maurice, the husband/father."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I had to work."  
  
"I understand. The medicine Dr.Pteri gave Kaylee while I was gone, had some unseen effect on your  
  
baby. She had a miscarriage while she was sleeping. We gave her some medicine to calm her down   
  
and then took her up to surgery about and hour ago."  
  
"Hour an a half."  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead."  
  
Mo wiped strayhairs off of my forehead and kissed it. The doctor left.  
  
"Mo?"  
  
"Yeah Kay?"  
  
"Why does bad shit like this always happen to us?"  
  
"Luck I guess. Seriously, I don't know."  
  
"I hate it. I wanted this baby so badly."  
  
"I know you did, baby. So did I."  
  
I got to go home a couple days later.   
  
"I am going to stay home with you for a couple more days."  
  
"No, You're not maurice. You're going to go to work and help rid the city of Jagoffs."  
  
"You just used my word."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"You are SO cool."  
  
I kissed him.  
  
"Now, you better get going. You're going to be even later than usual."  
  
"That is oh so mean."  
  
"Go. I'll be fine."  
  
About an hour after Maurice left, I wrote a note and went to his ma's bar.  
  
Maurice,  
  
Sorry. I couldn't sit home any longer so  
  
I went to your mom's bar. Be back at a while.  
  
Love ya.  
  
Kaylee  
  
I walked in.  
  
"Hello Kaylee, sweetheart."  
  
"Hi Rose."  
  
"I'm so sorry for your loss."  
  
"So am I. It was really hard but dwelling on it isn't going to do us any good."  
  
"How has my son been treatin' ya?"  
  
"It was so funny yet sweet this morning. He was sitting next to me on the couch and he's like  
  
'I'm going to stay here with you one more day.' and I'm like 'no you're not. You're going to go  
  
to work and help rid the city of Jagoffs.' Maurice started cracking up, sayin' I was so cool cause  
  
I was using his favorite word."  
  
"Have you thought about going back to work soon?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm going to take it easy for a while. I think that's best."  
  
"Yep. You need to give yourself time."  
  
"I know."  
  
Maurice and Faith came in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You're supposed to take it easy."  
  
"This is easy. Change my clothes and drive over here. That's about as easy as my life gets." 


End file.
